


a moment frozen in time

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dad Steve, Gen, Kid Fic, Twins, maayyyybe, maybe Steve should've waited until the kids were older, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve goes to Disney with his twins.





	

“Papa! I want ice cream! Mickey Mouse ice cream,” Wanda whines, tugging on his jeans. Thank God, he remembered to wear a belt.

“NO! I want to go on the roller coaster! We’ve been doing princess stuff _forever_.” Pietro rolls his eyes.

“I DON’T WANT TO GO ON THE ROLLER COASTER WITH YOU! STEVE, DON’T MAKE ME!”

Steve swallows a frustrated scream.

“Stop it, the both of you. _Now._ ” Steve grabs Wanda’s hand off his pants and takes a deep breath. “Pietro, we’re going to get your sister her ice cream and then, we’ll go on the ride _together_ , okay?” Wanda throws her arms around his leg in response with a cry and Steve crouches to look at her. “I’ll be right there with you. You’ll be safe, I promise.”

“It’s scary,” Wanda whispers, her tears wetting her cheeks.

“That’s ‘cause you’re a baby,” Pietro sneers and Steve barely manages to not raise his voice.

“Apologize. She is your sister, Pietro.”

Pietro’s eyes widen and he deflates at Steve’s tone. He calls it Steve’s “scary voice” and honestly, Steve is okay with whatever gets the job done. “Fine. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” Then he throws his arms around his sister. “I’ll keep you safe too, okay?”

Wanda nods and Steve nearly cries with joy.

He jumps to his feet. “Alright then, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
